Betrayed
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: "Don't tell her about her mother." After her brother betrays her Raven is left in the Schola with one question humming in her mind... Who was her mother. My first fanfic so please bear with me and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Devon._ "What are we going to do with her?" Ty's voice echoed distantly in my head.

"Take her to the Schola. There's no one else that can protect her from him." Katya, Ty's mother, was firm in her assessment.

"Sorvay could." Kataraa's voice was soft and shy as always but her tone was determined, "We wouldn't have to subject her to their rules that way."

"We don't know where Sorvay is." Katya wasn't trying to be harsh but her voice came across that way.

"Alix wouldn't have wanted it." Kataraa's voice was defensive now.

Katya sighed and said, "I know but Alix could protect her children. We are no longer able to protect her from him."

_Devon why did you betray me? Why did you do this to me? I hurt! Mommy help me!_ "We have to get her there fast! She's spiraling and it's almost dark. Once the sun sets the suckers will be on to us." Ty voice was urgent and pained.

"Hold on there sweetheart." Katya whisper was for my ears only.

I passed out for a while but woke up when I heard voices. "What makes you think you can just waltz up to our door and we'll let you in Katya Lennox?" The males voice was cold and angry.

"You idiot! Can't you see she's a svetocha?" Ty's voice was angry in a different way; warm angry.

"The suckers are coming!" Kataraa's voice cut through the argument.

"I'll draw them off. I have her blood all over me." Ty's voice grew more and more distant and then I passed out.

I woke up later in a too bright room to Katya's sharp voice. "Memory check angel. State your name and lineage."

"Raven Susannah VanHalen, daughter of Alix Elizabeth VanHalen and Sergej, twin sister of Devon Matthias, adopted daughter of Nathan Reyes, and adopted younger sister of Sorvay Indira Reyes. Do I pass?" My voice was calm and clear.

"You pass Raven." Katya's voice contained both amused laughter and relief. That was when I realized that I we weren't the only ones in the room. There were three other boys in the room; two dark haired ones and a brown haired boy that looked as if he was going to go into shock when I said Sergej's name. Ty was conspicuous by his absence. I shot a questioning look Katya's direction and she said, "He just got back from running interference Raven. He's getting cleaned up."

"Good. I was a little bit worried." My voice was dry but pure. I sat up, brushing my shoulder length silky and pin straight black hair out of my emerald green eyes.

"You shouldn't have. He has way too much fun doing these kinds of things." Kataraa's voice was dry but her pale blue eyes were dancing in amusement.

"Don't you have something else all important to do Christophe; I mean besides hanging around here. I'm sure Raven would love to have some time alone with her friends and get a chance to go to her room and clean up before she talks to y'all." The speaker's southern accent didn't show up much until the end of his sentence. The brown haired boy gave him a look and then slid out the door like smooth oil. It was exactly like watching Devon enter the house the night before. My heart gave a little pang and my mind automatically reached for the comforting of his. Of course he wasn't in range; which come to think of it, it was probably a good thing.

"I'll show you to your room," Katya said, saving me from my thoughts which were much more terrifying than you would imagine. Ten minutes later I was sinking into the bliss of a warm shower and erasing all traces of blood from my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at my reflection in the steamy window and felt surprise. The girl I was looking at had green eyes filled with hurt but icy with betrayal. Her dark hair fell in a long wave down to her shoulders. Her pale violet shirt and black sweatshirt were visible in the mirror as well. The dark pair of jeans she had slipped on weren't in view. Outside I could angry voices speaking in low tones they probably assumed I couldn't hear.

"Don't harass her she should be able to keep her story to herself." Katya was speaking sharply and her tone was furious.

"The council has a right to know who we're protecting her from and why."

"No they do not. This is only a temporary measure until we can find her sister. Her mother never would have wanted her here." Katya was growing more furious by the moment.

"This cannot be temporary. She is safer here than anywhere else."

"There are other places where she would be safe and I heard what happened to Elizabeth, Reynard."

"She is safe here Katya Lennox. Elizabeth left here and then was killed."

"Only because of Anna." Katya's voice was poisonous.

"Anna is no longer a member of the order. Anna had Elizabeth killed, not I." The unfamiliar voice was soft and regretful.

"If Raven is going to stay here I have three conditions."

"Name them and I will see if I agree."

"One, Kataraa and Ty are given leave to guard her along with anyone you assign. Two, do not press her for the story, she will tell you when she's good and ready. Three, she must not know about Alix."

"Are you sure about the last one?"

"Yes. She does not need the added stress."

"On behalf of the council you conditions are accepted. I will leave you now. Her guards will arrive in a few days." Then there were footsteps and the second person was gone leaving me to wonder what exactly was going on and what my mother was.


	3. Chapter 3

I exited the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind me. I came around the corner and into my room in time to see Katya jump. "Sorry," I apologized, not sorry at all. Katya just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not as alert as I used to be," she said with a grin so false it made me feel sick. Then I felt him._ Devon_. My mind reached out for his before I could stop myself.

_Come out, come out wherever you are little sister. I am tired of dealing with inadequate lackeys._ Devon's voice was a mocking whisper in my mind.

_First off I am not your little sister I am your twin sister and I am older than you by 3seconds and second of all what on God's green earth are you talking about?_ My reply was sharp but I couldn't help it. I hated being called little.

_Come outside to the front entrance and you'll find out Raven. Besides, I want to talk to you in person._

_No. You want to kill me._ I heard my mental voice shake with pain and fear as I spoke.

_I want to talk. There'll be no killing today, not with this many people watching._

_Devon, can't we do this another way._

_No! I'm waiting for two more minutes and then I'm leaving. This is your last chance Rave. _

I sighed to myself and then said, "Katya, can I have a moment or two of peace. I'm sure you want to freshen up and I need a minute to compose myself."

"Certainly darling," Katya said, slipping into the bathroom. I waited half a second before racing out the door and towards Devon even though I knew it was the wrong choice.


	4. Chapter 4

I slipped through the unlocked steel doors and onto the snowy grounds. The first person I saw was Devon and after that I cared about nothing else. _I came. Are you happy now? I'm freezing!_ My voice was snippy now, even mentally.

_Sorry for dragging you out princess. Now that her royal highness is appeased can we move on?_ Devon was sarcastic, even mentally.

_What do you want Devon?_ I was cold and irritated. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted and I could leave.

_I want you to join us Rave. I want you to help me gain control over those stupid humans and their pitiful protectors._

"No." I answered out loud, too horrified to speak to him mentally. This wasn't the Devon who was my brother, this was the Devon Sorvay had seen and loathed.

"Is that your final answer?" Devon asked, speaking out loud as well now.

"Yes." I said, feeling sick. Devon shifted slightly, his whole body moving in an unfamiliar way. I felt sick. He had changed so much.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." The voice was the same as the one who had been speaking to Katya earlier.

"Why not?" Devon asked his voice a hiss and I saw fury in his eyes.

"Because if you hurt _my_ sister I'll be forced to hurt you little brother." The possessiveness in the newcomers tone confused me but Devon snarled angrily.

Then he lunged at me, and the other boy simply slid in front of me and casually threw Devon back. "I'm not stupid little boy."

"Are you?" Devon's voice was an icy hiss. I felt cold anger flash through me.

"Devon stop," I snapped just before he lunged. He ignored me but I flashed my fingers out and stopped him.

_Let go of me Raven Susannah._ Devon's voice in my mind was a snarl of anger.

_Then stop this foolishness and leave._

_Why do you care sister? I'm determined to kill you eventually._

_Because I love you Dev and you are my twin. What hurts you hurts me._ My voice in his mind was gentle and pained.

_Fine. Now let me go!_ I did and Devon settled into a wary crouch. "You know I'm going after Sorvay first."

I laughed then. "Good luck, and try not to get yourself killed."

_Oh I won't sister dearest. I'll finish her and then come for you._ Devon was gone before I could respond


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had set hours ago but I was still stuck in my room. The only relief was that Ty and Kataraa were sharing my misery. Of course there was the added fact that Kataraa was irritated with me but I could deal. "What were you thinking Raven? He could have killed you."

"He wouldn't have." I didn't know how I was sure but I was. Kataraa shook her head angrily and even Ty raised an eyebrow at that. "Today was just a… testing ground to see how I'd respond."

"So did you pass or fail?" Ty asked, snickering. Just then a knock at the door startled me.

"I'll get it," Kataraa said, trying not to laugh. The door opened to reveal Katya in all her angry glory.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"That's touching Katya but he wouldn't have. I would have known. And may I remind you that I know how to protect myself. Nathan didn't drag me all over the place just for the fun of it." Katya shook her head and sighed. "Do you have another reason for why you're here?" I asked, trying not to get impatient.

"Yes," Katya said, smiling slightly, "You're off room arrest in time for supper, or whatever you want to call it." I grinned and Ty, Kataraa, and I followed Katya out of the room. The cafeteria was loud for which I was eternally grateful, that is until everyone stopped talking and turned to look in my direction. Just then someone bumped into me from behind.

"I'm sorry." A girl's voice said. I turned to see a girl with rather plain brown hair that sprang in wild curls around her face and the palest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"It's no problem. I'm Raven by the way."

"I'm Dru Anderson. It'll be nice to have another girl around here." Her smile didn't quite reach those gorgeous blue eyes and I felt sorry for her at once. She looked so sad and lost.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked, following her through the line.

Dru just shrugged so I followed her to an empty table and sat down. That was when the scent hit me. It was like cinnamon rolls, so strong that it almost made my eyes water. It took me back to crisp fall mornings when my mother was still alive. My own scent rose up to greet hers, pale, delicate white citrus lacing through the sweetness. We both stared at each other, her blue eyes meeting my green ones. "That's interesting." A boy with mousy brown hair that flopped over his face was the speaker. I shrugged, still shocked. _ She was like me_.

"You'd forgotten about that already Leon." It was the boy from earlier, the one who kept showing up when I was around. The one who had argued with Katya, looked shocked when I mentioned Sergej, and who had probably saved my life earlier.

"It's been longer than you think Christophe, and her aspect didn't react like that to Anna's."Leon's voice was dry but his eyes smiled under his hair.

"Probably because Anna kept trying to kill her. If you two would accompany me there is a council meeting about to be held." Christophe turned his eyes, clearing and chilling as a winter sky on Dru and I. Slowly I got out of my chair and followed he and Dru out of the room, Ty and Kataraa trailing on my heels.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing I felt when I sat down next to Dru was the tension. Everyone was held tight as a rubber band past breaking point. Each of the djamphir sitting around the oak table looked no older than me but I'm sure they all were. "Well?" Dru asked after a moment of silence. That was when it happened.

"_**You failed me; and why, because a stupid djamphir got in your way," the boy snarled. He looked to be no older than eighteen with honey blonde hair that looked thick and artfully messy, a stark contrast with his pitch black eyes. I could feel Devon's fear, and anger too.**_

"_**It wasn't my fault; he was stronger," Devon argued.**_

"_**He who?" the boy hissed, black eyes burning like deadly coals.**_

"_**I don't know. He had brown hair with blonde highlights of the aspect and the iciest blue eyes I've ever seen. He looked maybe seventeen or eighteen and felt older."**_

_**The boy snarled, fangs coming out and hair slicking down like it was wet, "That foolish, meddling whelp. He should know better than to, never mind… I'll just have to get him out of the way," He lisped, practically growling. Then he turned his fury on Devon. "If you ever fail me again you're done. This is the second time and you are going to sorely regret it." The first blow lashed across Devon's face. Then I felt the fire burning through him, starting at his neck and moving towards his chest.**_

_Devon._ I reached for him and then passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**I have a question." Devon's voice was tentative and rasped out of his throat like he was in pain. His throat felt raw and sore.**_

"_**What?" the boys voice was sharp, "I've other things to deal with."**_

"_**Well the djamphir who stopped me called Raven his little sister."**_

"_**Yes, and what about it?"**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**He's also one of my children and he was valuable, once."**_

"Is she going to be okay?" Kataara asked.

"She'll be fine. Raven's tough. Look, she's coming around now," Ty responded, "How are you feeling Raven?"

"Fine I think. Where's Katya?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"Arguing with a djamphir in the hallway," Ty responded before Kataara could say anything. I nodded and walked towards the door.

"We need to know what is going on," One voice demanded.

"No you don't Hiro. All you need to know is that Raven is different and always will be. Good day," Katya said briskly. Then I heard her footsteps clicking toward the door. I had just settled back into bed when she entered. "How are you sweetheart?" she asked me.

"Good, it was Dev who was hurt," I watched Katya's face tighten when I mentioned my twin's name. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. We were worried about you." I yawned then and Katya smiled. "We'll leave now so that you can get some sleep." She clicked off the lamp by my bed and she, Kataara, and Ty left the room. Soon after I fell asleep, and dreamed.

_I was three in the front seat of our old van. Devon was sitting in the back. Light from the one lone lamp behind the closed restaurant made funny patterns in the car. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep yet. "Can we go Mommy?" I asked, trying not to whine. _

"_In not very long angel. I just have to talk to someone, ahh there he is." I looked up and saw a young man standing in the shadows, curly hair black in the darkness and eyes the color of night. A sudden terror raced through me._

_I whimpered and Devon said, "Mommy…" but she was already outside. They began to talk I could tell by Mommy's posture that she was getting angry._

_She finally yelled, "You can't have them. I won't let you." The young man said something and then vanished._

I woke up when Katya came into the room. "You had best go see the council. They're planning your trial, and dress you best," she told me. I nodded and she left the room. I sat there for a moment pondering the last remnants of my dream and then stretched and got ready to stun the council.


	8. Chapter 8

I usually don't try to show off my looks. In a world where drawing attention to yourself could deadly I tried to avoid standing out. Today was different. Today I didn't care if I stood out. I combed my dark hair out and let it fall to my shoulders. The red dress felt like silk on my skin but looked like blood. My heels clicked on the cement floor as the aspect flooded me. My hair curled slightly around my shoulders, veins of copper fire running through it. My green eyes lightened to a pale mint green and I could smell the citrus, sharp this time. I was ticked. Why should I have to explain my actions to them?

I opened the heavy door and let it fall shut with a loud bang behind me. They all jumped and turned to look. Dru smiled slightly at me and I knew I had at least one ally in the room. "Miss. VanHalen," one of them said, recovering slightly. He managed a fake smile. "Perhaps you could clear up some things for us."

I don't know what they expected. Maybe for me to be a good little girl and tell them what they wanted to know. "What do you want? Do you think I'm just going to let you know everything that passes through my head? My mind is my own and what happened doesn't harm you," I said, holding my boiling anger inside me.

"What ever happened could affect your health," another one said, trying a stuttering direction change.

"My health is my own business thank you. I believe you have other problems to address such as Miss. Anderson's." I was making an educated guess that Dru had a problem and saw by their faces I was right.

"Milady Anderson's is being taken care of," a dark haired _djamphir_ informed me coolly. "Furthermore your problem may directly influence…"

"Mine has nothing to do with Dru Anderson's," I snapped.

"Your lineage suggests that it does and furthermore it …."

"Furthermore my lineage has nothing to do with this," I informed them sharply. I didn't care that I was being rude now. "If you want to point fingers at family lines take a good hard look at your own first." Then I was out the door, letting it slam behind be again, and gone before they could say anything. My fury carried me in an angry cloud all the way back to my room and to where Katya was waiting.


	9. Interlude: Devon

_**The air around the two girls crackled with energy. From his position gasping faintly on the floor Devon could see them circling each other. The red headed one moved with a fluid natural grace but Raven moved with the lithe controlled steps of a natural predator. Their fangs were out and the aspect painted the air around them with clashing scents. The red head struck out but Raven gracefully danced away. Then she lashed foreword and kicked the other girl**_ _**using the left over momentum to bring herself gracefully past the red haired girl. The girl doubled over slightly and then lunged foreword, fingernails leaving five red lines down Raven's cheek. Raven stepped back and slapped the girl across the face. The girl froze for a moment holding her cheek. "That's for what you did to my brother you backstabbing sneak," Raven hissed.**_

"_**He deserved it," the red headed girl said. Raven growled slightly and shoved her. The girl stumbled back and kicked Raven but aimed it too high and hit her in the ribs. Raven let the momentum carry her to one side and hit the red head with a kick of her own in the other girl's gut. The girl gasped in shock and tried to pull in more air. Raven lashed an airborne spinning kick at the girl's neck and the girl reached up with inhuman speed and yanked Raven to the floor. Devon woke up just before the other girl's fangs descended into Raven's throat.**_


	10. Chapter 9

"So how did it go?" were the first words out of Katya's mouth when Raven entered the room. Kataraa and Ty looked up with interest.

"Not well. I lost my temper," Raven told them. "They suggested my 'problem' had to do with Miss. Anderson's problem because of my lineage." Kataraa's eyes darkened with anger. Kataraa was the only one besides Raven who would take offense to that statement. Ty and Katya would reserve their judgment.

"So you lost your temper then?" Katya asked and Raven nodded, flopping on the bed next to Kataraa. That was when there was knock on the door. Katya looked at Raven who simply motioned for her to open the door. Dru slipped into the room silently.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know they were all going to gang up on you," she said with a rueful smile.

"No problem," Raven said with a shrug. "I was the one who lost my temper." The two girls managed half smiles and Raven bounced lightly where she sat. "Do you want to go find some place to spar?" she asked after a moment. Raven wasn't sure she could keep still for much longer anyway, might as well jump off that cliff now. Dru's face lit up with a full smile now.

"Definitely. I'm ready to fight like someone who won't treat me like glass," Dru said. Raven agreed with that sentiment completely. The good thing about having a twin brother had been there was always someone to spar with.

"No holds barred?" Raven suggested as they stood. Dru nodded with a wicked smile.

"Raven," Katya said. Raven turned to look over her shoulder. "Have fun." Raven grinned truly for the first time since Devon had betrayed her. The warmth of hope began to burn in her chest as she and Dru slipped off to find a private room to practice.


	11. Chapter 10 Christophe's Point of View

Christophe stalked down the hallway to the other _svetocha's_ room with an apologetic Leon on his heels. She knocked on the door sharply and Katya Lennox opened it with a sour expression on her face. "What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Where is Dru?" he asked.

"With Raven," Katya said. Before he could speak again she added, "They went to find some place to spar."

"And you let them go alone," Leon asked. Katya raised a single eyebrow. That was all the answer Christophe needed. He turned and began to make his way down the hall to the empty gymnasium. As soon as he entered her knew he was in the right place. Adrenalin almost flooded the room and the crackle of the aspect was almost audible. He saw Dru aim a kick at the other figure who darted gracefully back, black hair swishing. For the first time He saw Alix in Raven. Her hair was streaked with the copper fire that had been her mother's full hair color. Everything about Raven was graceful where Dru was rough but effective.

Then they watched as Raven slowed something down carefully to show Dru the exact movement. Dru got a good punch in and Raven flipped back and landed smoothly on her feet. "Ok," Christophe said more sharply than he intended. "Play time's over." Dru's mouth twisted in a grimace but when Raven turned her face was completely blank.

"Did we inconvenience something?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"She sounds like Anna," Leon whispered and Christophe had to agree. She had the exact same tone as that red-headed traitor of a _svetocha_.

Christophe turned his focus to Dru. "You shouldn't go anywhere without your guards. You do know it could make their lives forfeit if you go off without them and die?"

"Sorry," Dru said but she wasn't apologizing to him, she was apologizing to Leon. He turned to look at Raven but she beat him to the punch.

"Don't you dare try that on me. First off I have no guards and secondly it won't work," she said sweeping by him in a wave of sharp citrus.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

First I need to apologize to all of you who have been patiently waiting and thought this was a new chapter. Unfortunately it isn't. Betrayed is not going to way I hoped and I've somehow cornered myself with it. That _does not_ mean that I've given up on it though. This version of the story will be marked as complete and left on while another version labeled Betrayed REVISED will be posted and remain under that title until I catch up with the original in which case it will be deleted.

I will also be starting another Strange Angels story starting at the beginning of the story built on the question "What if Dru had a younger sibling that lived with her and her father?" That one and the first chapter of Betrayed REVISED should be up today. Thanks for your patience!

Illeana Starbright


End file.
